Unexpected happiness
by HikaruSora27
Summary: Giotto appears one day before Tsunayoshi and they spend time together, really close. (Translation from Japanese)
1. Author's notes

Hello everyone! 25th of January is supposed to be Giotto's birthday, right? I thought I should post a translation of a fanfic that I've found recently. I'll be sure to add more so look forward to them J

It's a Giotto x Tsuna story.(a pairing that I've obsessed with lately, hehehe)

Although it's a little late( but hey, I'm not that sure about Giotto's birthdate…I have pictures with calendars that feature the Reborn character's birthday and I didn't see his date.

As for me, I think that G27 is on the 27th of January ( 1x27) but also on the 1oth of January( the first x the tenth.

OK, without further ado, enjoy this! I tried my best to translate it and believe I had some sentences that gave me a headache, but I hope it's alright.


	2. Chapter 1

**"Unexpected happiness"**

Before my eyes there was a person who in absolute no way should exist in this present time.

"…"

"….Uhm….Reborn, what happened?"

"How the heck should I know, No-Good-Tsuna!"

"Why did you have to bring that up, huh?...Anyway…Why in the world are you here Primo!?"

Yes, in front of me was the founder of Vongola, also known as Giotto, a person who was supposed to be dead a long time ago.

"Even if you ask me why…I do not know myself."

"Oi, No-Good Tsuna! I have some business to take care of so I'm leaving you to do something about this situation.

"Do something about it…Ehh!? Hey, hold on a second Reborn!"

Reborn said nothing else and left the room.

….

_(Ugh…This is awkward….)_

Without having the slightest idea on what to talk about, an uncomfortable silence between us continued for quite a while.

"Decimo."

"Y-yes!?"

Primo was the first to break the silence.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Come over here."

Right after he said that, I went closer to him….

"…?"

And right after, he placed his hand on my head so he could pat me.

"Uhm…."

"Hm?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but…"

"What is it?"

"You are not a ghost, right? Because you are able to touch me."

"That is true. It is most likely because of the ring's power.", said Primo who was looking at the ring which rested on my chest.

"Right now, I'm able to be here thanks to the ring…"

…..

"Decimo…sound too formal."

"Eh?"

"Do you mind…if I call you Tsunayoshi?"

"What? Oh!, Of course not! On the contrary, for Primo to call me like this…How should I say…

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. Also, could you please call me by my name?"

"Huh?"

"It's Giotto."

Why is Primo looking at me with such a bright smile…

"…Giotto-san…"

"There's no need to add"-san", Tsunayoshi."

_Wait a moment…Now that I think about it, what are going to do until Giotto-san returns in the ring?..._

"By the way, Pri-I mean, Giotto-san, where are you going to stay until you go back to the ring?"

"Hn?"

"If you would like, why don't you stay here? It's not very spacious, but…."

"Is it alright?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well then, I will gladly accept the offer."

"Alright!"

And that's how the number of guests in the Sawada household increased by one.

* * *

I had to tell mom that Giotto was an exchange student from Italy because I couldn't have possibly told her that he was my ancestor.

"Well then, for the time being, I shall be in your care Tsunayoshi."

"Uhn. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Thus, a curtain opened up that would reveal something unexpected.


	3. Chapter 2

Several days have passed since Giotto-san become a guest of the house. To my surprise, he seemed to like spending time with the little ones and would often play with them.

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back Tsunayoshi", said Giotto.

"Ah, ? Where are the little ones?..."

The children would play with him all day long but today, he didn't see any sign of them.

"Hm? Oh, yes. They went shopping together with Maman."

"Oh, is that so?"

After I stepped in the living room for a moment to see Giotto-san who was lying on the sofa, I proceeded to go to my room so I could change from my school uniform.

"Giotto-san, I'm going to change my clothes."

"Alright. I'll also come over to your room in a while", said Giotto smiling.

-Doki!- (_Eeh!)._ It's fine! I'll get changed quickly and come back!"

What was that just now…When I saw Giotto-san, my heart skipped a beat…

"Well then I'm off to change!" I said rushing towards my room.

**Giotto's P.O.V**

After a while when Maman left to go shopping with the children, I heard the noise of the door opening and then I heard Tsunayoshi's voice.

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back Tsunayoshi". If I had showed my face to Tsunayoshi at that moment, he would have smiled at me while saying my name.

This is something that I keep to myself, but I can't help loving Tsunayoshi's smile. And it's not just his smiling face. I adore every expression and gesture that he makes. Also, these feelings that I have for him hold a romantic meaning to them. They are by no means feelings to have for a grandson.

"Ah, Giotto-san. Huh? Where are the little ones?..."

I always play with the children and because today it was different, it was obvious that he would ask. In any case, I told them that everyone left with Maman to go shopping.

"Oh, is that so?", said Tsunayoshi who was looking at me, while I was also looking back at him.

"Giotto-san, I'm going to change my clothes."

So, he was going upstairs to change from his uniform. After I told him that I will follow after him shortly, his face turned red and he stopped for a while, behaving a little agitated.

In the end, I waited in the living room…Even though I really wanted to be with Tsunayoshi…


	4. Chapter 3

**Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

After I closed the door, I leaned on it and stood there for a little while.

"I…Giotto-san…"

_Do I… love him?_

I couldn't stay in that spot forever, so I made my way to change my clothes.

"…"

As I changed, I kept thinking about earlier. Looking back, when Giotto played with the little ones, or when he would talk with the others, I didn't really liked that. I didn't like that they would receive Giotto-san's attention.

"Do I really love…Giotto-san…?"

I don't know myself when I started to feel this way. But, maybe it's just my misunderstanding….I mean, first of all, we are both guys…and also, Giotto-san is someone from the past.

_A love that cannot become true…_

"What is it that won't become true?"

"The fact that even though I love Giotto-san, he is someone from the past and….huh?"

I looked towards the door and saw Giotto-san standing there.

" I see…So Tsunayoshi loves me, huh?"

"Ehhh! W-wait a second! Since when…?!"

For how long had he been standing there!?

"Since when? Well if you really want to know…I've been here for quite a while."

I can't believe this….Without realizing, I confessed my love for Giotto-san…

"Tsunayoshi…I'm sorry, but I do not feel the same way."

Those were the words that I feared, the ones that I didn't wish to hear.

"You and I are both male Giotto-san…So please just forget about this…"

**Giotto's P.O.V**

Since I waited for quite some time and Tsunayoshi didn't came back, I decided to go to his room.

"?"

Just when I was about to open the door, I could hear Tsunayoshi's voice from the other side.

""Do I really love…Giotto-san…?"

"!"

What did Tsunayoshi say just now? Did my ears deceive me? I wanted to hear it direcly from him so I opened the door.

_A love that cannot become true…_

I understood what Tsunayoshi was thinking about as if I just read his mind.

"What is that won't become true?", I asked suddenly without thinking.

""The fact that even though I love Giotto-san, he is someone from the past and….huh?"

"I see…So, Tsunayoshi loves me, huh?", I said involuntarily. When he heard that, Tsunayoshi turned to face me, he began to tremble slightly.

"Ehhh! W-wait a second! Since when…?!"

Even when he is scared, Tsunayoshi looks adorable…I should punch myself for thinking that way.

"Since when? Well if you really want to know…I've been here for quite a while."

When Tsunayoshi heard my reply, his face become pale and he casted his gaze down.

"Tsunayoshi…I'm sorry, but I do not feel the same way." As I said that, I took a step forward, wanting to touch him, but he took a step back.

"You and I are both male Giotto-san…So please just forget about this…"

Forget about it? There's no way I can do that. It doesn't matter if we are of the same gender or that we live in different time periods…

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Tsunayoshi", I said to him bluntly, trying to sound as composed as possible.

"But!-"

"Don't you want to hear my confession?"

"Huh…?'

I took another step towards Tsunayoshi and he stepped away from me, until he reached his bed, where I proceed to push him down, causing him to fall down on it.

"Uwahhh!"

I was now on top of Tsunayoshi, making him unable to runaway and all I could do was gaze at his figure beneath me.

"Uhm..Giotto-san?"

I placed my hand on Tsunayoshi's cheek, who was now feeling easy about the whole situation.

"…What I said to you before…I didn't meant. I just wanted to mess around with you a little". After I said that, I lowered myself so that I could press my lips unto Tsunayoshi's.

"I like you Tsunayoshi and I don't mean that I like you as a grandson, but as a lover. I love you more than anyone else.

It seemed that Tsunayoshi, surprised as he was, understood that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

I was taken aback.

"Eh?" I couldn't believe it. Did I hear right? I looked at Giotto-san and he didn't seemed to be joking or telling a lie. No, he really had an honest look on his face.

As I kept staring at him, I felt something on my lips for the second time….But the first time…It had been my first kiss.

"Wha-What did you?!"

When I snapped out from my daze, I tried running away from beneath Giotto-san.

"You're not going anywhere, Tsunayoshi"

Giotto-san was too quick for me and he caught me easily.

"You probably can't believe it right? My true feelings…"

As he gave that honest look, before I knew it I tears begun to flow from my eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Eh? Why am I…."

Even though I wanted to stop, the tears kept flowing.

"It's because…Giotto-san is from the past and…You are a guy and…I thought…"

"I understand. Please don't cry anymore.", said Giotto-san as he held me in a warm embrace.

"Please smile Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto-san…"

"I love the most when I see you smiling"

When I heard whispering in my ear like that with his tenor voice, I could already imagine how red my face turned because of him.

"I would never kiss someone that I don't like."

"Ehh?"

"Also…"

When he reminded me about the kiss, I was already blushing while his hand was under my clothes…wait…

"What do you think you're doing!"

He then stopped fumbling his way beneath my clothes.

"I will only this kind of thing with Tsunayoshi."

"Hyaaa!"

I let out a scream when he began to touch my chest again, making me shiver.

"Tsunayoshi, will you always smile by my side?"

He looked at me with such a gentle smile and I averted my gaze from him, blushing furiously.

"Uhhh…I"

At that moment, I brought myself near Giotto-san and our foreheads touched.

" Yes! I would be happy to be by your side!", I replied to Giotto-san, also telling him that I love him.

After we stared into each other's eyes for a little while, we didn't say anything anymore as we kissed again. At first, we shared innocent kissed but afterwards, we gradually started to do something more intimate.

And that's how my unexpected happiness took place.


	6. Omake

"Uhmm..Giotto-san? Isn't about time we stop?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Tsunayoshi, but that won't happen."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's obvios why. Later you and I will be having sex-

"Whaaat? No, absolutely not! No way!"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you."

"I can't calm down!"

Later, Tsunayoshi become a delicious meal.

"Why did things turned out like this!"

"Hey, Tsunayoshi stop! don't run away!

"No! I will run with my dying will!

* * *

*Blush* Oh, how I laughed at the sentence when I was translating xD

Well, that's all for now, everyone!


End file.
